<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different 달라 by MozzaPuff (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120874">Different 달라</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MozzaPuff'>MozzaPuff (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XC and the Red Velvet Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Red Velvet's Bad Boy Lyrics, M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MozzaPuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Totally Accurate Signs Your Boyfriend is a Secret Demon</p><p>1. Super Pale<br/>2. Visits only at night<br/>3. Has pentagram jewelry<br/>4. Scared of crosses<br/>5. Injured by water<br/>6. Likes candles<br/>7. 666 on his wrist<br/>8. Otherworldly fashion sense</p><p>To Jongdae, the mere thought that his darling boyfriend might be the 'devil descended from hell' seems absurd. Unfortunately for him, his cousin is set on finding out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XC and the Red Velvet Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different 달라</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Pantone 690c)</p><p>Inspired by Red Velvet's Bad Boy, the lyrics of course. I wish I had stuck to the darker, moodier concept and played on the concept of demons a little more, but I really liked this idea; the meddling skeptic, strained cousin bonds, the weirdness, just everything. </p><p>There's a lot of lying in bed, candles, and dinner table in here, taken from the imagery of the music video. </p><p>  <br/><br/>~https://open.spotify.com/track/5GKwq4sO5ZHKuWaDmdwMQc~ &lt;- Bad Boy</p><p>Apologies in advance for unforeseen weird formatting. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started inconspicuously, with a single phrase. All things did, before spiraling in and out of control.</p><p>Five simple words, uttered by Yeri as she sat at the dining table, applying purple glitter polish on her nails.</p><p>The smell was nauseating to Jongdae; the windows to the apartment were propped open, the nose-burning scent wafting in and out of the room. The poisonous fumes had been ever present since she’d moved in to attend school in the city. Yeri was a weird girl, who collected Hello-Kitty memorabilia, read less-than appropriate manga, and watched serial killer flicks at night. But she was his cousin, annoying, messy, and lovable all the same.</p><p>It was a plain afternoon; Jongdae was sitting on the sofa, cross-legged. He had been working for more than usual, the lines of music scales burned onto the back of his eyelids as his pen scratched across paper.</p><p>There was a trail mix on the table; Yeri picked the cashews out of the bowl with her dry hand, crushing the nuts between her teeth.</p><p>“Jongdae-ah?” she said to him casually, her voice travelling from the kitchen.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking for a while, and you know your boyfriend? The one I met a while ago?”</p><p>“Mmm? Minseok?” Jongdae lifted his pen mid-sentence and stared at her. “I’d be a bit worried if I were dating someone I didn’t know.”</p><p>Yeri looked at him straight in the eye. “I think he’s a demon.”</p><p>Jongdae couldn't hold back a scoff.</p><p>“I’m serious!” Yeri complained.</p><p>“You, young lady, need to stop watching so many of those horror movies,” Jongdae said. “You’ve met him once, and you already hate him?”</p><p>“I’m not joking! And I don’t hate him. But just think...” Yeri placed a finger on her chin. “There’s something off about him, and I’m trying to look at it from a black and white point of view.”</p><p>“You just accused him of being a demon.”</p><p>“It’s a possibility,” Yeri retorted, blowing on her nails. “Wouldn’t you want to know if you were dating the devil? There’s a million ways he could be...”</p><p>“And a million ways he isn’t,” Jongdae said, finishing her sentence. “Find me some proof.”</p><p>“Will do,” Yeri told him, plain and simple.</p>
<hr/><p>The Totally Accurate Signs Your Boyfriend is a Secret Demon</p><p>1. Super Pale<br/>
2. Visits only at night<br/>
3. Has pentagram jewelry</p><p>There was a list tacked to the fridge when he came home the next day. It was after work; Jongdae opened the fridge to get a snack, and there it was. Half a sheet of lined paper, ripped with a jagged edge with words scrawled in bright purple pen.</p><p>Yeri was sitting on the sofa, reading Pokemon manga. She looked up when he walked in, watched him curiously as Jongdae read down the list, pausing every sentence or so to roll his eyes.</p><p>“I’m good, aren't I?” she said.</p><p>“How do you know he has pentagram jewelry?” Jongdae poured himself a glass of juice and went to the living room, sitting down beside Yeri. She shuffled aside to make room, giving him a pointed look.</p><p>“It’s simple. Look at your ring.”</p><p>She gestured to Jongdae’s hand; he pulled the metal band off his finger, rolling the ring around in the palm of his hand. It was a second anniversary gift from Minseok; their initials, along with a tiny star engraved into the cold metal.</p><p>“Pentagram!” Yeri said, pointing to the ring’s underside. She slapped her knee in confidence. “The devil’s shape.”</p><p>Jongdae half-laughed, half groaned as he slid the ring back on. “He called me his star when we first started dating, that’s why...”</p><p>“That’s utterly convenient,” Yeri grumbled out of the side of her mouth.</p><p>“Are you still convinced he’s a demon? There’s a perfectly good explanation for everything you’ve written down.”</p><p>“Jongdae! He only visits you at night!” Yeri cried. “For god’s sake!”</p><p>“He has work in the morning. He teaches classes at the dance studio.”</p><p>“For the entire day?! And after that he wants to visit you?!”</p><p>“Hard to believe, right?” Jongdae bit back his smile, and shrugged. “At least one person likes me.”</p><p>“I do find that hard to believe.” Yeri leaned back onto the sofa, throwing her Pokemon manga to the side. “Your boyfriend is still coming over tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Jongdae said. “Thursday is always our dinner night. Why?”</p><p>“No reason.”</p>
<hr/><p>On Thursdays, he always got home early, and waited in anticipation for the doorbell. It rang at the same time always; Jongdae rushed to the door, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“You look good,” he told Minseok, who stood in the doorway, a bright smile on his face. There was already a bottle of soju waiting for the two of them on the table; Minseok handed him a plastic bag filled with food, and Jongdae fumbled it onto the table.</p><p>He stood patiently in the kitchen, watching Minseok as he peeled off his jacket, admiring the outfit that was revealed underneath.</p><p>“Staring?” Minseok said, catching Jongdae’s gaze over his shoulder.</p><p>“Join me for dinner,” Jongdae wailed back. Minseok placed his jacket over a hook and took a few steps towards him. He stopped abruptly by the fridge, eyes taking notice of the list, and let out a laugh.</p><p>“Jongdae-ah?” he said, peeling Yeri’s ripped page off the fridge. “What is this?”</p><p>Jongdae walked towards him, mortified. “Don’t look at that. I forgot to take it off. Yeri’s making some shitty conspiracy theories again.”</p><p>“How long is she staying?”</p><p>“I...until the end of the school year, I guess. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“No, not at all!” Minseok cocked his head, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. “It’s kinda funny, actually. These are some good points.”</p><p>“You think she’s onto something?” Jongdae said, nudging Minseok in the side. “What if I’m really dating a demon?”</p><p>“Must be a handsome demon you’re dating, eh?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jongdae cooed.</p><p>Minseok looked around slowly, swiveling his head across the expanse of the apartment. “Is she here today?” he asked, lowering his voice.</p><p>“I-” Jongdae scratched the back of his head. “She banished herself. She went straight into her room after school. Haven't seen her since. ”</p><p>“You think,” Minseok cocked a skeptical eyebrow. “You think she’s trying to exorcise me?”</p><p>Jongdae sighed, walking past Minseok, and down the hallway. “Kim Yerim!” he shouted, pounding on Yeri’s door. “Come out here! Minseok wants to greet you!”</p><p>“No!” came the muffled reply. “I’m not ready yet!”</p><p>“Ready for what?” Minseok said under his breath. Jongdae turned around, looking at him apologetically.</p><p>“You know how she is,” he said, rapping on Yeri’s door once more. “Kim Yerim! I’m telling your mother you’re being rude!”</p><p>There was an audible groan. “I’m coming!” Yeri said.</p><p>Jongdae shook his head, walking back to the kitchen. “Get out here right now!”</p><p>The room creaked open slowly, revealing Yeri in the doorway, clutching a cross to her heart.</p><p>“My lord,” Jongdae said, watching his cousin as she walked towards Minseok swiftly, pointing the plastic cross in her hand at his face. Minseok looked at her as she approached, gawking.</p><p>“Begone!” Yeri cried, brandishing the cross. She lunged at Minseok suddenly, and he jumped back, a startled sound escaping from his lips. Yeri fell on all fours, hitting the ground. The cross fell from her hand, and from her back pocket, she pulled out a plastic water gun.</p><p>“Holy water!” she groaned from the ground. Arcing her arm, she aimed a tiny stream of water into Minseok’s eye. He hissed, jumping over her to make a beeline for the kitchen sink. His eye was red and watery as he hunched over the faucet, sniffling.</p><p>“Yeri!” Jongdae snapped, stomping towards her.</p><p>She took a look at Jongdae’s face, flickering between concern for Minseok and fury towards her. Immediately, Yeri peeled herself from the ground, scampering into her room. She slammed the door behind her, the force rattling the door frame.</p>
<hr/><p>The Totally Accurate Signs Your Boyfriend is a Secret Demon</p><p>1. Super Pale<br/>
2. Visits only at night<br/>
3. Has pentagram jewelry<br/>
4. Scared of crosses<br/>
5. Injured by holy water</p><p>“It was holy water,” Yeri said.</p><p>It had been a couple hours since Jongdae saw Minseok out the door, his boyfriend with one good eye, but an amused smile on his face nonetheless. Half his face was covered in a patch of gauze as Jongdae kissed him goodbye, anger and concern running through his veins at the same.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Minseok told him, grabbing his arm before he left. “Tell Yeri I forgive her too. It was certainly meant as a joke.”</p><p>“I’ll kill Yeri,” Jongdae seethed, giving Minseok a hug. “Stay safe, okay?”</p><p>Surprisingly, he managed to get Yeri out of her room by bribing her with candy. It was a lot harder however, to get the girl to show any remorse. She looked bored as Jongdae ranted, unfazed when he sat her down at the table for a good berating.</p><p>“His eye is fucking red,” Jongdae groaned, rubbing his face. “Why did you think that would’ve been a good idea?! You’re lucky I suck at scolding you, because otherwise, you would’ve been dead.”</p><p>“You’re not telling my mom, are you?” Yeri asked meekly.</p><p>Jongdae shot up from his seat. “I will if that spectacle ever happens again! You ruined our dinner and humiliated everyone!”</p><p>Yeri stared at her lap. “At least I proved something.”</p><p>“Tell me, what did you prove tonight?”</p><p>“He’s Satan,” Yeri said plainly. Jongdae slammed his head into the nearest wall.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous.”</p><p>“No I’m not! Did you see the way he ran when I waved that cross at him? It was like he was going to disintegrate.”</p><p>“You scared him, that’s why! You were pushing it in his eye! You literally injured him!”</p><p>“It was the saintliness of the objects,” Yeri said. “I was innocent! It was simply utilising the holiness against him. I’m surprised his skin didn’t start bubbling or something! You should be thankful!”<br/>
“Get your wretched list off the fridge right now,” Jongdae told her. “When you hurt someone I love, it’s not a fucking joke.”</p><p>“His eye hurt!” Yeri protested, taking the list off the fridge anyways. She threw the paper into the garbage, closing the trash can aggressively.</p><p>“You should be glad he’s not sueing you over this!”</p><p>“I only proved my point after all,” Yeri said, placing her hands on her hips. “Believe what you want,” she spat at Jongdae.</p><p>He was not above blowing raspberries at Yeri as she stormed off.</p>
<hr/><p>A week had passed since the last dinner. Jongdae was in the kitchen, lighting tea candles when Yeri passed by him, a beanie pulled low over her eyes. He took a look at her, and ordered Yeri out.</p><p>“Grab your stuff,” Jongdae said, pointing towards the door. “You can’t be here.”</p><p>Yeri looked at him, narrowing her eyes. “Why are you lighting candles?” she asked. “That’s a fire hazard.”</p><p>“Minseok thinks they’re romantic. And I’m not about to let you ruin another one of my rare dates, so you better pack up.”</p><p>“I smell bull.” Yeri leaned over the table, inspecting one candle, the yellow flame licking the air playfully.<br/>
"Everyone knows what candles are really for.”</p><p>“Birthdays?” Jongdae offered.</p><p>“Demons!” Yeri concluded. “You’ve ever seen an occult movie? They always have these creepy girls sitting in a circle inside a dark room. And of course, they have the candles around them.”</p><p>“Out!” Jongdae commanded.</p><p>“I have nowhere to go!” Yeri said. Jongdae put the lighters in his hand down and went into his room, coming back with a fifty dollar bill. He handed the money to Yeri, who frowned.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do with this?” she asked, as Jongdae grabbed her shoulder, steering her to the foyer.</p><p>“Leave,” he said, shoving her out the door. He locked it behind her for extra security.</p><p>Minseok arrived on time a few minutes later, holding a bag of food as always. The gauze was off his eye already; Jongdae took it as a good sign as he opened another bottle of soju, setting it next to the flickering candles.</p><p>“I passed Yeri on the way down,” Minseok said, as he took a seat beside Jongdae at the dinner table.</p><p>“Hmm? Did she try to knock you out with a Bible?” Jongdae reached into the bag, handing him one of the warm takeout containers.</p><p>“She looked happy?” Minseok said, opening the pouch of food. “You kicked her out, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe. I just thought...” Jongdae kicked Minseok under the table, “we could have a little more privacy this way.”</p><p>Minseok brought his head back, eyes sparkling as he laughed. “You’re getting ahead of yourself. Eat first.”</p>
<hr/><p>The door was open, the stars twinkling in the sky, bathing the bedroom in the night light. They were laying in bed together, sweatpants and nothing else, the covers pushed to the side. Dinner was good, but this was a million times better.</p><p>It felt so natural, Jongdae’s head rested on Minseok’s chest, Minseok’s hand running through his hair gently. He spun the ring on his finger gently, admiring the way the metal glittered in the sparse light.</p><p>Jongdae hummed a song to himself quietly, as Minseok caressed the side of his face gently. He laughed as Minseok squished his cheeks, pinching his hand gently in retaliation.</p><p>“You’re different,” Minseok said quietly. “I like you because of that.”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Jongdae said. “There’s a million people like me.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Minseok said. “But they could never replace you, which is how I know you’re the real one.”</p><p>“You’re sweet,” Jongdae said, rolling off his boyfriend. “Too bad Yeri’s coming home soon, so we can’t fuck.”</p><p>Minseok picked up a pillow and whacked him in the head, giggling. “I should go,” he said, pouting as Jongdae wrapped his arms around his waist possessively.</p><p>They got dressed and made their way to the door, Jongdae handing Minseok his jacket.</p><p>“I miss you already,” he said, as Minseok turned to leave. “Come back sooner next Thursday...”</p><p>“I will,” Minseok said, kissing Jongdae on the nose. He reached for the doorknob; it turned and swung open, the door gently smacking him across the face.</p><p>“Sorry!” Yeri said, sliding through the doorway. Her face was flushed, nose slightly runny as she squeezed into the apartment, holding a can of soda.</p><p>“Yeri! You’re back!” Jongdae said, looking her up and down. “Did you have fun?”</p><p>She took a gulp of soda and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “I thought you two were already gone.”</p><p>Minseok shrugged, smiling. “I was just about to leave anyways.” He pulled the doorknob, and Yeri stared, flinching slightly.</p><p>Jongdae looked from her face to Minseok, and furrowed his brow. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>The corners of Yeri’s mouth went up, then down. “I need to get some sleep,” she said hurriedly, marching towards her room.</p><p>“Teenagers,” Minseok said, watching her as she went. Jongdae frowned.</p>
<hr/><p>The Totally Accurate Signs Your Boyfriend is a Secret Demon</p><p>1. Super Pale<br/>
2. Visits only at night<br/>
3. Has pentagram jewelry<br/>
4. Scared of crosses<br/>
5. Injured by water<br/>
6. Likes candles<br/>
7. 666 on his wrist</p><p>“Six-six-six,” Yeri told him, her face illuminated by her computer screen.</p><p>Her laptop sat open on the kitchen table as she picked at the polish on her nails; a glossy peach color this week. Jongdae was humming, pacing around the kitchen assembling a tray of PB&amp;J sandwiches, with extra peanut butter for him; extra jelly for her.</p><p>“Six-six-six,” Yeri said again, turning her chair to face the kitchen. “Jongdae-ah! Pay attention to me!”</p><p>He stopped slicing the bread midway and placed the knife on the cutting board.</p><p>“That’s the devil’s number, if you didn’t know,” Yeri said succinctly.</p><p>“That’s the Monster drink logo,” Jongdae said, sneaking a glance at Yeri’s laptop. He leaned over the table, setting a tray of sandwiches in front of her, the crust jaggedly torn off. Yeri reached for one, taking a bite. The jelly squirted out of the corners of her mouth and she groaned with delight.</p><p>“Six-six-six, in Hebrew script,” Yeri said, mouth full. Sandwich bulged out of her cheeks as she chewed, then swallowed.</p><p>“You’re telling me this, why?”</p><p>“Because-” Yeri held up a finger, and then paused, licking her lips. “-Minseok has the mark on his wrist.”</p><p>Jongdae nearly choked on a bite of food.</p><p>“Hear me out,” Yeri said. “It was last night, and I watched him open the door. His wrist was up like this-” she held her arm out in front of her, “-and I saw what I saw.”</p><p>“The shadows were playing tricks on your eyes,” Jongdae said, wiping his mouth.</p><p>“No! You have to believe me!” Yeri stood up. “I’m right, you’re wrong!”</p>
<hr/><p>“You seriously don’t believe her, do you?” Minseok asked, burying his head into the crook of Jongdae’s shoulder. “Yeri and her demon theories?”</p><p>They were on the sofa together, the afternoon light filtering through the curtains and casting soft shadows in the living room. It was a squished fit, but neither of them minded; Jongdae liked having Minseok close, after all.</p><p>“I like to entertain the thought,” Jongdae replied, nuzzling the top of Minseok’s head. “It’s a possibility.”</p><p>“You’re not scared of anything, are you? Not even scared of me sucking out your soul?” Minseok bared his teeth and growled, the sound travelling straight to Jongdae’s interested dick.</p><p>“Please. I’d sell my soul in a heartbeat if you were the devil.”</p><p>“You’re surprisingly smooth these days,” Minseok noted, lips pressing against Jongdae’s jaw. “I like it.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like me,” Jongdae said, grabbing Minseok’s arm. He played with his boyfriend’s fingers idly, admiring the delicateness of his hand.</p><p>Minseok looked at him, laughed, and snatched his arm away. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jongdae hummed. “Just, you know...”</p><p>“You know...?</p><p>“I want to know, what’s up with your wrist?”</p><p>“What’s up with my wrist?” Minseok asked, confused. He brought his arm up to his face, examining it. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Yeri’s asking again,” Jongdae sighed, rolling over to muffle his voice in the couch cushions. He tugged Minseok’s hand, rolling it palm-side up. Sure enough, there were three lines drawn across the wrist.</p><p>Jongdae almost let out a gasp.</p><p>“You make me self-conscious sometimes,” Minseok said teasingly, looking over at Jongdae. “You gonna close your mouth or what?”</p><p>“Six-six-six...”</p><p>Minseok flicked Jongdae’s forehead. “You’re not making sense.”</p><p>Jongdae grabbed Minseok’s arm, flipping his wrist upwards, then downwards. “You have six-six-six on your arm!”</p><p>“I-what? It’s a tattoo!”</p><p>“You didn’t have this before!” Jongdae let go of Minseok’s arm; his hand dropped limply onto the sofa and Minseok retracted it, cradling his wrist protectively.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I got the tattoo three months ago.”</p><p>“Three lines!” Jongdae’s face flushed red. “Three lines!”</p><p>“You’re hysterical,” Minseok said, shaking his head. “I got it with my friend Luhan, when he came to visit in July.”</p><p>“How come I never heard about it?!”</p><p>“I told you, you just didn’t pay attention...”</p><p>“I’ve literally just seen it! How was I supposed to know?!” Jongdae’s whole body heaved with a sigh.</p><p>Minseok rolled over with a look of pity, kissing the pout off Jongdae’s mouth. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I wear sweatshirts and hoodies all the time. The sleeves, they cover it, you know..”</p><p>“I feel stupid,” Jongdae grumbled. “If it’s not six-six-six, what does it mean?”</p><p>There was a pause, and Minseok winked. “It’s a secret.”</p>
<hr/><p>The Totally Accurate Signs Your Boyfriend is a Secret Demon</p><p>1. Super Pale<br/>
2. Visits only at night<br/>
3. Has pentagram jewelry<br/>
4. Scared of crosses<br/>
5. Injured by water<br/>
6. Likes candles<br/>
7. 666 on his wrist<br/>
8. Otherworldly fashion sense</p><p>Saturdays were usually a drag. Minseok taught overtime at the dance studio from morning to night, exactly coinciding with the one break day Jongdae had in his schedule, and today was no different. Jongdae had spent the whole day in pajamas, barely moving from his bed after Baekhyun and Chanyeol had both cancelled plans on him.</p><p>When he finally decided to escape the confines of his room, it had turned into evening. His stomach growling softly, he passed Yeri on his way to the kitchen. She was painting nails yet again, this time, a glossy blue manicure.</p><p>There was a new list on the fridge; Jongdae skimmed it as he rummaged the cupboard for snacks. He ended up assembling one pickle, half a cheese biscuit, and a spoonful of peanut butter on a plate anyways, eating it with zeal across from Yeri as she looked at him, disgusted.</p><p>“You have pregnancy cravings, mate?” she asked sarcastically, as Jongdae dipped the pickle into the peanut butter. “I was wondering when you were going to leave your hellhole of a bedroom.”</p><p>“Why is dressing well a symptom of being a demon?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“Because it’s uncanny,” Yeri said, placing her hand gingerly on the table. Her nails glimmered baby blue.</p><p>“I’ll let him know you’re complimenting him, then,” Jongdae said.</p><p>“I’m simply stating a fact. He dresses a heck of a lot better than you.”</p><p>“Minseok wears hoodies. I wear hoodies too.”</p><p>“But the difference is that he wears fashionable hoodies,” Yeri interjected, rolling the word fashionable across her tongue. “He probably uses fabric softener too.”</p><p>“Fabric softener is a waste of money.” Jongdae said, swallowing. He cleaned his plate and stood up, bringing it to the sink.</p><p>Yeri watched, musing. “You pig,” she finally said. “No wonder all your fabrics are shitty.”</p><p>“I’m telling your mother you said that.”</p><p>“Pfft.” Yeri blew a lock of hair off her face. “I can tell my mom to give you a bottle of Downy, but knowing you, you wouldn’t want it anyways.”</p><p>“Don’t judge my laundry habits,” Jongdae scoffed. “I’m trying to save money anyways, and I can’t afford luxurious things like that anymore.”</p><p>“Maybe if you stopped buying so much alcohol and if you stopped losing your pens.”</p><p>“Never,” Jongdae replied. “Never gonna happen.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Our anniversary is next week,” Minseok told him over dinner. He raised his glass to Jongdae, who clinked it with his own. They both drank, the fiery liquid burning their throats as it went down.</p><p>“I couldn’t forget,” Jongdae croaked. “I have your gift in my dresser already. I wrapped it and bought a nice bow, too.”</p><p>Minseok grimaced. “You don’t have to wrap it if you don’t want to. It always ends up...messed...anyways...”</p><p>“I spent a long time wrapping the last gift! Let me have my moment.”</p><p>“It looked like someone fingerless and blind had done it!”</p><p>Jongdae kicked Minseok under the table. “It's a surprise, okay? You better enjoy my gift after the efforts I put into it.”</p><p>“I promise,” Minseok said, spooning a bite of food into his mouth. “You could give me absolute shit, and I’d be happy as long as it was from you.”</p><p>Jongdae’s expression melted. He placed his hand on top of Minseok’s, batting his eyes. “You’re so sweet,” he said.</p><p>“Shameless flirting at dinner?” Minseok placed his fork down and cradled his chin in his hand. “I see how it is...”</p>
<hr/><p>It was no surprise they ended up in the bed again, Jongdae tackling Minseok into the sheets, and then crawling on top of him, crushing his boyfriend.</p><p>They lay there for a long time, legs entangled, staring at the ceiling and sneaking glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Minseok’s chest felt especially stiff under him, and Jongdae shifted his head to meet Minseok’s gaze.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, slightly concerned. “Did you forget your inhaler?”</p><p>Minseok shook his head, and reached over, booping Jongdae on the nose. “I’m good. You’re heavy, that’s all.”</p><p>“You sound awful. Like you’re about to suck out my soul.”</p><p>“Maybe I am.” Minseok ran his fingers gently through Jongdae’s hair, chuckling to himself. “I’m your demon, after all.”</p><p>“How lucky am I?” Jongdae muttered playfully. “I’m haunted and broke. How do I get rid of you, creature from hell?’</p><p>“I chose you,” Minseok said. “I already chose you, and you can’t get rid of me now.”</p><p>“Drat,” Jongdae said. He shifted his weight and sat up in the bed. Minseok joined him a few seconds later, back up against the headboard.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked. “I-”</p><p>Jongdae kissed him suddenly, with surprising fervor as their mouths connected, his tongue parting their lips and slipping into Minseok's mouth. Minseok grunted at the slight intrusion, pulling away in a panic as Jongdae crawled onto his lap, pushing her faces so close their noses were touching.</p><p>They were both panting softly, lips pink; Minseok caught his breath first and swallowed hard.</p><p>“I was checking for fangs,” Jongdae whispered coyly.</p><p>“Oh, you sly fuck,” Minseok said. “Did you lock the doors?”</p><p>Jongdae grinned, the whites of his teeth flashing in the dark bedroom. “You are the devil,” he said, leaning forwards to whisper it into Minseok’s ear.</p><p>“I’m tempting you into sin?” Minseok tilted forwards, slowly lowering Jongdae’s back onto the bed. “Jongdae,” he whispered, his voice low. “Do you know the seven vices of man?”</p><p>“Greed. Gluttony, sloth...wrath, and envy, pride...and lust.” Jongdae panted the last word, leaning up to let his lips graze over the dip in Minseok’s collarbone. “Do your creepy dark magic,” he said, pupils blown. “Possess me.”</p><p>“You’re comical,” Minseok chided, pressing his mouth to the open expanse of Jongdae’s neck. “Clothes off.”</p>
<hr/><p>He kissed him roughly, his tongue sliding between Jongdae’s teeth as Jongdae crawled onto his lap. Minseok ran his hands down Jongdae’s shirt, feeling up his chest, and pulling the shirt off over his head. He discarded it onto the ground, where it fluttered into a limp pile.</p><p>There were goosebumps prickling under Jongdae’s skin, every graze like fire as he writhed under Minseok’s touch. He was breathing out, chest heaving as he shimmied down his pants, boxers going with it.</p><p>“Jongdae,” Minseok asked, voice heavy. “What do you want?”</p><p>“You,” Jongdae said, gasping. “Get inside me, right now.”</p><p>He swore when he felt Minseok part his legs, moaned softly at the intrusion of Minseok’s fingers, one, and then two curling inside him, making the lower half of his body tense up.</p><p>Jongdae pulled him down for a kiss, wet and slow, their tongues sliding against each other as he felt Minseok thrust his fingers in and out, like a sweet, sadistic torture, making him pant breathlessly.</p><p>“Minseok-ah,” he said, spots dancing in his vision. Jongdae’s whole back curled into an arch as Minseok leaned down, pressing kisses against Jongdae’s skin, leaving him paralyzed. Jongdae shuddered slowly, groans heavy with lust as Minseok leaned over to work his neck, parting his legs.</p><p>“You look amazing,” Minseok growled, eyes flashing. Jongdae whimpered, rolling his hips up to brush against Minseok’s as Minseok leaned over him, running a hand down the inside of his leg. It was agonizing, his skin already slick with pre-come as Minseok teased him, prodding at all the wrong spots. Jongdae wanted to beg, to ask Minseok to make him scream.</p><p>“Fuck my soul out of my body,” Jongdae said breathlessly. Minseok laughed, reaching into the bedside drawer, He ripped open a condom with his teeth, and Jongdae sighed.</p><p>“That’s so fucking hot,” he said. The reached up, and ran a hand down the side of Minseok’s cheekbone.</p><p>There was a pause, almost too long before Minseok leaned down to connect their mouths, Jongdae’s stomach flipping as the lower half of his body tightened. He hissed as Minseok’s hips pressed flush against his ass, cock feeling full inside him, throbbing, stretching. Jongdae’s heart thumped in his chest as Minseok leaned down, kissing the bend of his Jongdae’s hip, his lips brushing dangerously close to Jongdae’s cock. He gave an almost playful look, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to flick across the leaking slit, causing Jongdae to cry out.</p><p>“Minseok,” Jongdae said, eyes half-lidded. It was a command, a plea, and Minseok got to his knees, his smile rather devilish.</p><p>He snapped his hips and Jongdae cried out, hands grabbing the bedding as he jolted up and down with every thrust. Minseok moved faster, eliciting a string of moans, half-said swears and chants of his name lost in the chorus of Jongdae’s cries.</p><p>Wrapping his shaking legs around the bottom half of Minseok’s torso, Jongdae turned into an incoherent mess as Minseok thrust harder, jolting both of their bodies at once. Minseok looked absolutely amazing, sweat beading at his hairline, eyes wide as he moved back and forth inside Jongdae, murmuring praise beneath his breath, calling him beautiful, lovely; it only made Jongdae want everything more.</p><p>“Close,” Jongdae managed to get out, clenching around Minseok just to hear him groan beautifully. Minseok reached down, tugged Jongdae’s cock in his hand, and Jongdae came, practically drowning in his own high. He felt Minseok chase after him seconds later, spilling warm and crying Jongdae’s name so beautifully, making his heart flutter even as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.</p><p>They cleaned up as best as they could with tissues, both of them flushed and drowsy. Jongdae kissed Minseok as he face planted onto the bed, both of them disregarding the stickiness of the sheets as Minseok rolled over, curling up at Jongdae’s side.</p>
<hr/><p>He woke up to the sound of gentle scratching at the door. Unsticking himself from Minseok, Jongdae sat up, covers pooling around his legs. He felt Minseok stir beside him; he leaned down to kiss his forehead.</p><p>“Sleep,” Jongdae said, placing a gentle hand on Minseok’s forehead.</p><p>“What is it?” Minseok grumbled, rolling over.</p><p>Jongdae’s eyes crinkled. “You’re awfully cute, when you’re sleepy.”</p><p>The doorknob jolted, and the two of them startled. There was a slight rattling noise; the same sounds of scuffing and scratching.</p><p>“Jongdae?” Minseok rolled over and sat up, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s bare shoulder. Jongdae smiled, pushing him onto the bed. He threw a leg between Minseok’s, both of them moaning softly as their hips brushed. Minseok bucked up into him, Jongdae let out a stuttered cry.</p><p>“Jongdae?”</p><p>The voice was like a blaring alarm.</p><p>“Shit, shit,” Jongdae cursed, peeling himself off of Minseok.</p><p>“I thought you said you locked the door!” Minseok hissed.</p><p>“Well, obviously not!”</p><p>“Jongdae?” the voice asked again, quivering. Minseok froze.</p><p>“What is it, Yeri?” Jongdae asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone.</p><p>Yeri huffed. “Jongdae, is that really you?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me. What’s up?” Jongdae threw up sarcastic peace signs and Minseok kicked him in the side, annoyed.</p><p>Yeri’s voice was thin, a terrified whisper as she slumped against the walls of the hallway. “I’m scared,” she said.</p><p>Jongdae pressed his lips into a thin line. “Why?”</p><p>“There’s weird noises coming from the house. They’re kinda scary, like...” Yeri whimpered slightly, imitating the sound. Minseok buried his head in a pillow, stifling his giggles.</p><p>“I-” Jongdae’s face turned red.</p><p>“There’s more sounds like that,” Yeri said. “Like really scary moaning, and I’m almost sure I heard screaming too. I’m really scared, Jongdae! I think our house might be haunted with demons.”</p><p>Minseok held his nose, his whole body trembling as he held in the laughter.</p><p>“What if a little girl got murdered in this house?” Yeri asked quietly. “What if Minseok called demons in here. What if they’re his family?”</p><p>Jongdae placed his head in his hands. “Yeri...you’re borderline stupid.”</p><p>“The noises are really awful, Jongdae.”</p><p>“Just tell her,” Minseok said, elbowing Jongdae in the side. “Tell her.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Jongdae whispered. “I promised her mother we wouldn’t boink while she’s here...”</p><p>Minseok shrugged. “Understandable. We don’t do it in front of Tannie after all. I’d feel bad since I neutered her, but she still gets to see my balls hanging out.”</p><p>“Okay, you know that’s different...”</p><p>On the other side of the door, Yeri stirred. “Jongdae,” she said again. “Can I borrow your nightlight today? I’ll return it tomorrow...I promise.”</p><p>“Give her the nightlight,” Minseok said. Jongdae got up, opened his closet and plucked a Mickey Mouse plug in from the top shelf. He slid the light under the door, a flash of Yeri’s fingers appearing as she took it from him.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, softly. They waited, listening to her footsteps travel down the hall before either of them opened their mouths.</p><p>“You think she’ll blame it on demons if I laugh?” Minseok asked quietly. Jongdae clamped a hand over Minseok’s mouth, looking at him with defeat.</p><p>“Don’t,” he said, flopping backwards onto the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>It was five when she got home. The apartment was barely lit, shrouded in a grey ambience as a storm poured down outside. Yeri pulled off her rainboots and set her dripping shoes to the side. She closed her umbrella, spraying water droplets everywhere.</p><p>There was a note on the kitchen table in Jongdae’s signature scrawl, warning her not to mess up the arrangement of rose petals around the house, or touch the cake on the counter. Both had been laid out for their anniversary; Jongdae had spent the past night loitering in the kitchen, slaving over Pinterest to try to find the most romantic petal arrangement, before simply throwing the rose pieces around the house like confetti.</p><p>It was exceedingly hard to do neither; Yeri spent a long time hopping her way across lines of petals, and staring at the cake; red velvet with cream cheese icing. There was a present beside it too, a flimsily wrapped package that looked disappointing to say the least; she ignored that.</p><p>Yeri finished her homework, cleaned her room, and gave herself another bright green manicure all before the stroke of six. And then, she started to worry.</p><p>She picked up her phone, rustling with anime charms and set it face up on the counter, dialing Jongdae’s number. The tone rang back empty, and she sighed as the arms of the clock began to tick towards seven.</p><p>There was no dinner; she walked by the cake again and thought about eating it for the fifth time, before shaking her head glumly and retreating to the living room.</p><p>Yeri turned on the tv; she watched but didn’t pay attention, the images on the screen turning into colorful blurs before her eyes.</p><p>The doorbell rang and she got up with dread, pulling open the door slowly to reveal Minseok. He was holding a bouquet of sunflowers and a pink gift box in his hand.</p><p>The excitement on his face flickered.</p><p>“Is Jongdae here?” he asked, swiveling around Yeri to look into the apartment.</p><p>“Nope. Haven’t seen him all afternoon.”</p><p>She invited him in anyways, looking at him with pity as Minseok sat down at the kitchen table. He had dressed nicely, in a fitted striped suit, hair styled artfully over his forehead, too much effort to be blown off.</p><p>“You think he doesn’t want to come?” Minseok asked Yeri weakly, as she paced around in the kitchen. She shook her head vehemently.</p><p>“Jongdae’s low, but not that low. He’s probably just late. Did you guys have plans or something?”</p><p>“Reservation,” Minseok said, touching one of the sunflower petals, He placed the flowers and the gift on the table, dusting off his hands. “I don’t care if we miss it,” he said, eyebrows creased in worry. “I just hope he’s safe.</p><p>Yeri shifted her weight from one foot to another. The two of them took turns calling Jongdae, their efforts unanswered each time.</p><p>The time reached seven, and they both looked up at the clock with disdain.</p><p>“You think he forgot?” Minseok said, dejectedly. He checked his phone over and over for a message; there was nothing. Yeri came over to the dinner table and pulled out a chair, taking a seat beside him.</p><p>“Impossible,” Yeri said, trying her best to give off a soothing smile. “I’ll call him again.”</p><p>She dialed the number one more time, crossing her fingers eagerly. The speaker crackled. Minseok let out a breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” the voice on the other end said.</p><p>“You!” Yeri screamed, her voice so angry even Minseok was taken aback. “You better get home right now! Minseok is here and he’s waiting for you! You didn’t pick up the phone five times, Jongdae! I’m fucking on to you!”</p><p>“I’m stuck in traffic, Yeri!”</p><p>“You’re two hours late! Have some shame!” Yeri cried.</p><p>“I’m sorry! Is Minseok there? Put me on the phone with him.”</p><p>Yeri rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Minseok, who took it gingerly. “Jongdae?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m so, so, fucking sorry.” There was a sobbing sound from the other end. “My car isn’t moving, and it hasn’t been for the last two hours.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Minseok said. “Don’t be upset, okay?”</p><p>“I disappointed you,” Jongdae sniffled. “Today was our anniversary and I ruined it! I should’ve gone home earlier or something, and now we’ll probably miss our place at the restaurant and...”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Minseok said softly, shushing him. “Are you safe?”</p><p>There was a pause. “...Yeah, I’m safe. Just...stuck, and feeling shitty.”</p><p>“If you’re safe, that’s all I care about. Don’t feel sorry, Jongdae. We can always celebrate another day.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jongdae said softly, breath shaking. “I love you, Minseok.”</p><p>“Love you,” Minseok said. “See you soon, Jongdae.”</p>
<hr/><p>Yeri gave him the present, on the counter. It seemed like the right thing to do, and she tossed the paper package onto the table, where it rolled limply in front of Minseok. he picked it up, inspected the wrapping, and let out a snort.</p><p>“It’s awful, isn’t it,” he asked Yeri, who nodded her agreement. Minseok ripped the paper off the ends, and a crushed envelope slid out of the present. It was awfully flat; Yeri wondered if anything valuable could be put inside a package that plain.</p><p>There were tickets inside; Minseok spread them out on the table and nearly fell backwards into his chair. At first glance, they didn’t look special.</p><p>Yeri’s hand hovered over one, and Minseok nodded for her to pick it up. Her eyes widened.</p><p>“TVXQ!” the two of them squealed at the same time. Minseok smiled at her, and Yeri beamed.</p><p>“God!” she said, swooning. “You’re so lucky that you’ll be able to go. No wonder Jongdae’s poor if he’s buying stuff like this!”</p><p>Minseok fought hard to prevent his face from splitting into a full-out beam. “This is amazing,” he said. “Tell Jongdae this is amazing.”</p><p>“I will. I promise,” Yeri said. Her stomach growled softly, and Minseok’s smile flashed into worry.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” he asked, getting up from his seat. “You must have not had anything to eat all day.”</p><p>“Oh...no. It’s alright, you don’t have to. I’ll find something to eat.” Yeri turned around in her seat and smiled. “Don’t bother with that,” she told Minseok, who was rummaging through the fridge. Jongdae doesn’t cook so he doesn’t buy food.”</p><p>“How do you feel about Mexican, Yeri?” Minseok asked, grinning.</p><p>“You really don’t need to,” Yeri said.</p><p>“It’s on me,” Minseok said, dialing the delivery number. “You can thank me a few years from now, when I see you at the family reunion.”</p><p>He winked at Yeri, and she gagged.</p>
<hr/><p>Jongdae got home at an utterly disrespectful hour, stopping in the doorway to sniff the house, which smelled peculiar. Yeri was waiting with a plate of tacos in the living room, the laptop wide open, episodes of Naruto flashing across the screen. She closed it as she saw him enter, and lay both elbows on the table, giving him a pointed glance as Jongdae dropped his bags in the kitchen.</p><p>“He left, didn’t he,” Jongdae said, shoulders slumping in disappointment. Yeri nodded, and Jongdae buckled onto the counter, nearly driving his elbow through the cake.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better,” Yeri said, “Minseok left you presents, and food too!” She held up the steaming taco pouch. “And he liked your present. He told me to tell you so.”</p><p>Jongdae smiled wearily, taking the taco from her hands. “Extra sour cream?”</p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He inhaled the taco in two bites as Yeri stared, appalled. Jongdae looked at her, opened his mouth, and then closed it again.</p><p>“I forgot what I was going to say,” he said.</p><p>“He’s a demon,” Yeri said confidently. “Minseok really proved himself today.”</p><p>Jongdae groaned. “Well, I’m glad to know you’re still being your usual weird self, and an imposter hasn’t taken your place.”</p><p>“I’m not lying. And I’m not changing my mind.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to.”</p><p>“Perhaps he’s like a demon after all. He’s always there, and persistent too. He haunts you right? He never leaves your side. I saw him today, and he didn’t care that he lost that reservation, or that he had to stay around with me, your lame cousin.” Yeri sighed. “He really loves you, and he’d never leave you, right? I want a relationship like that.”</p><p>The corner of Yeri’s mouth twitched. “You don’t deserve him.”</p><p>“Yeri!” Jongdae wailed. “It was poetic up until that point.”</p><p>“Happy anniversary, Jongdae,” Yeri said, handing him the pink gift box on the table. “I suggest you open Minseok’s gift.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! Feel free to drop a comment, or feedback(good or bad, or whatever). Anything is appreciated!</p><p>Did you manage to pick out all the song lyrics stuck in there?</p><p>:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>